


"A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO" [Harry/Severus]

by Ramc95



Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Omega, Omega Severus Snape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Este fic tiene alto contenido homosexualAqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangasBueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortosMundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862473
Kudos: 27





	"A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO" [Harry/Severus]

Después de un largo día dando clases Severus Snape se dirigía donde su amiga de la infancia Mildred apodada "Mildred la llorona", esta al verlo sonríe , y lo guía hacia la pequeña bañera, donde este se apunta con su varita y conjura transformación 

Mildred sonríe al ver la verdadera forma de su amigo, un Omega puro y hermoso, Severus quitando sus ropas que le quedan demasiada grandes. 

Severus se mete a la bañera y empieza a hablarle, "No sabes como extraño a Lily y James decía Severus" , yo también decía Mildred triste al verlo llorar y porq no te casas decía Mildred, Severus cambia su semblante a uno molesto -_- 

Que?? (^.^) decía Mildred

Sev: sabes que no quiero unirme a un Alfa, ellos solo quieren someter a los omegas y marcarlos como suyos y no quiero eso yo no le pertenezco a nadie decía.

Mildred: ahí mi Severus por eso sigues virgen, necesitas alguien que te ame, que te apoye o si no estarás solo por siempre.

Severus: pues me quedo solo 

además estoy muy viejo para casarme y peor tener hijos además tengo cuarenta.

Mildred: pero gracias a la poción que te dio ese viejo loco tienes una larga vida mira lo hermoso que te vez aún conservas tus 18 y no envejecerás por un largo tiempo 

Mientras ellos seguían.. charlando alguien los espiaba y miraba a Severus entre asombrado y excitado.

Harry después de la batalla con Voldemort logró salvar a Severus y volver a sus vidas normales, se convirtió en profesor de su antigua escuela como profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras a sus 21 Años.

De casualidad se topó con Severus en las escaleras y tenía curiosidad ya q tenia meses q cogía el mismo camino en las escaleras y sin que el mayor se diera cuenta lo siguió, también se asombró al ver a Mildred sonreír a Severus y mas su sorpresa al ver q el Severus q el conoce no existía y está Severus que se encontraba en la bañera, que poseía ese hermoso cuerpo delgado y menor q el por la poción multijugos se veía delicioso.

Sus instintos Alfas se activaron y sonrío perversamente, hoy marcaria a ese obstinado Severus como suyo, su excitación creció cuando supo que era virgen.

Entró y cerró de un portazo, asombrando a Mildred y Severus q coge su varita pero Harry lanza un expeliarbus y esta sale volando por ahí cayendo en la bañera.

Severus aterrado retrocede todo lo que le da sus piernas y maldice cuando toca la pared, estaba indefenso ante Harry q lo miraba como a una presa.

Se lanzó sobre el atrapándolo en la pared y su cuerpo, y beso esos hermosos labios rosados, Se lo golpeaba pero su fuerza no era nada comparada con la de un Alfa.

Mildred suplicaba que lo soltase y Harry al despegarse de esos deliciosos labios, le lanza palabras crueles.

"que harás solo eres un espíritu"

Severus le grita que vaya por Dumbledore y a intentar Mildred salir Harry le lanza un hechizo y la petrifica, Sevi llora, de desesperación

suéltame, suéltame.- le rogaba mientras que Harry lo recostaba en el piso y se desnudaba. 

Lo besó, lamió y recorrió su cuerpo a su antojo, pero Sev no dejaba de luchar, y le estaba cansando, así que decidió marcarlo, y Severus al adivinar lo que iba a hacer, le suplico que no lo hiciera, ya que sabía que un Omega marcado era dócil, y vulnerable ante su Alfa así que luchó con más ímpetu pero Harry lo apresó más dejándolo sin posibilidad de moverse. 

Sintió como Harry mordió su pecho y succiona aquel líquido rojo que significaba su pertenencia, lamió la herida y segundos después su nombre se formó en lo que era antes la herida, Severus poco a poco cambió su semblante a uno Dócil y tímido. 

Harry lo besó y sonrió dentro del beso ahora sí podía decir que era su Severus

Severus Tímidamente le correspondió al fogoso beso que le daba su alfa, su piel se erizaba al sentir como su Alfa bajaba sus manos a sus apetecibles nalgas, metiendo un dedo en su virgen entrada, que después fueron 3. 

Un gemido, involuntario salió de sus labios que eran violados por los de Harry. 

Harry le alzó perfilando su pene en la rosada entrada que se abría por la presión q hacia con la punta, Severus gemía escandalosamente, mojando su ano de placer, lubricando gustosamente con ese liquido que salía cuando su Alfa estaba cerca 

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. - fue el grito que pego al sentir a su Alfa perforando y muchos gemidos más se acompañaron a ese al sentir como su Alfa se movía salvajemente en el y le gustaba lo rudo que lo hacía. 

ahh mmm ah ah ah ah ah q rico.- era las palabras que salían de sus labios cuando se escapaban de los de Harry 

Su Alfa lo embestía rudamente dándole en su punto dulce siempre, el Alfa lo masturbaba deliciosamente sintió una corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo y gemía mas duro le encantaba sentir ese placer y se vino entre sus vientres pero su Alfa no se había corrido y lo seguía penetrando duramente al cabo de 10 minutos se corrió deliciosamente dentro de Severus anudándolo deliciosamente al Omega que gemía escandalosamente. 

Luego de unas horas Harry volvió a la normalidad a Mildred, se llevó a su Omega a la que sería la habitación de los dos, después de eso Harry obligó a Severus a mostrar su verdadera naturaleza ante todos, y lo reclamó públicamente como suyo, de eso ya habían pasado 4 meses. 

Profesor.- lo llamaba Scorpius Malfoy

Sí.- le respondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa, frotándose el vientre de 4 meses Severus 

Tome.- le entregó una planta, se la manda el Director. 

"Tras reclamarlo Harry públicamente ese mismo día lo desposó convirtiéndolo en su consorte, y como era de esperarse su apellido cambió al de su esposo ahora era Severus Potter (por más raro que parezca así es jijiji)." 

Si.- le dice tomando la planta, el ministerio le había prohibido trabajar, y su maridito también lo había hecho pero conociendo la forma rebelde de ser de Severus hablo con Dumbledore y entre todos llegaron a un acuerdo, sí podía seguir dando clases de pociones pero solo con plantas medicinales, Severus refunfuñaba pero acepto. 

Ahora se encontraba siendo vigilado por Dumbledore y su hostigoso esposo.

Pensándolo bien ser marcado por un Alfa no era tan malo como pensaba, ya que su esposo lo amaba con locura y se lo demostraba con locura y pasión o eso creía y como no quería se volvió alguien dócil y sin darse cuenta todos aquellos que lo odiaban le agarraron afecto, todos los domingos se reunían en su casa o mas bien en la Mansión Potter y lo entretenían.

Se dispuso a dar sus clases y después de ellas caminaba por el patio, y allí se encontró con Mildred que había cambiado su reputación de Mildred la llorona y se desvivía molestando, al llegar junto a ella le sonrió (^.^) como todos los días cuando lo veía siempre lo felicitaba y decía q estaba contenta porque al fin había encontrado la felicidad y todavía más había sido junto al hijo de su AMIGA de la infancia.

Se despidió luego de eso, Severus se encaminó a su cuarto, al querer entrar se apoderó de él un mareo, allí lo agarró alguien, se asombró al principio porque lo había alzado estilo princesa pero sonrió, su marido Hera y se acurrucó en su pecho.

Harry abrió la puerta y lo depositó en la cama besando sus jugosos labios, al abrir los ojos lo vio, su amado Omega con esas mejillas sonrojadas y esos labios que lo invitaban a fundirse, bajo un poco y beso su vientre donde se encontraba su primogénito. 

Se acostó en la cama y atrajo a su omega recostándose en su pecho, allí Severus se quedó dormido.

Harry besó sus labios y susurro para si. 

**TE HICE MIO... A LA FUERZA PERO MIO...Y TE ASEGURO QUE NO DEJARÉ QUE NADIE MÁS TE TENGA**


End file.
